


Amiable Revenant

by MirthfulBatteries420



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Chucklevoodoos, F/M, Gen, Homestuck - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Mind Control, Original Character(s), Other, Trolls (Homestuck), hiveswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirthfulBatteries420/pseuds/MirthfulBatteries420
Summary: The Helljack, a once respectful and high ranking assassin, and his small gold-blooded moirail, Sizerm Ritual, have been kidnapped by the Grand Highblood and an unnamed minion to be taught a lesson of why you shouldn't go against the empire.





	Amiable Revenant

**Author's Note:**

> A little background on the characters before you start to read! There will be an information post later on about all of the original characters in our stories!
> 
> THE HELLJACK- He was once a highly respected laughsassin, that had killed many targets and disposed of several leaders of small rebellions before. He always was one to finish the job, but one day, he took pity on a small gold-blood, which was Sizerm Ritual. Yes, he might have accidentally taken her arm, but after a few rocky steps, the two became great moirails for one another.  
> SIZERM RITUAL- She is a gold-blood who has always dreamed of becoming the Empress's battery, and has trained her psiionics for who knows how long. If we are going to be honest, the Helljack needs her more than she would probably ever need him. Yes, he is a highblood, and can protect her, but she gives him the love and affection he had never received in his life.

The Helljack woke up. It was dark and everything was hazy. He went to stretch his shoulders, but felt something pull back. He huffed, and tried to stand up. However, his legs stayed in place. Just then, a bright light shone on him. He recoiled, hissing as he turned away from the bright light. Wait, where is his moirail? Last thing he remembered, he was with her… where is she???

“Awake are we?” A voice said.

“Whooooo’s theeeeeere? Wheeere is Sizerm!?” The Helljack growled, wriggling around to no avail. He looked down. He was positioned to sit on his knees. His body was fully restrained with him in a straight jacket, arms crossed against each other and held down attached to the jacket. His legs were chained together by the ankles, and said chains wrapped around up to his shoulders, wound around them twice, crossed over his torso and then strained around his arms thrice. He rustled around, the chains clanking around with each move.

“I would suggest not struggling, Helljack…I am already disappointed with you…”

“Who are y-...Waaaait……The Grand Highblood? Why am I here!?” The Helljack strained his head to look around at wherever the voice was coming from. A towering figure stepped into the light, making THe Helljack appear as nothing but a mere ant. The Helljack leaned back, the back of his neck tinging with fear. 

“Why are you here? Ha! You should know why, Jackie! You’re growing soft. Weak. All for a petty battery! You are letting yourself be controlled by fucking lowblood scum! Really?” The Highblood roared, leaning down into Helljack’s personal space, making him fall onto his back.

The Helljack snarled, seemingly forgetting that it was out of place for him to speak out against The Grand Highblood. “She’s more than a baaaattery! That ‘lowblood scum’ completed me more than any of my kills,or targets!” He hissed, rocking forwards to sit on his knees again. “Unlike the church, she gave me affection and care, versus here where all I got for killing someone was the “praise from the messiahs” and a free meal!”  
The Grand Highblood sighed, walking backwards into the shadows.  
“You were such a great follower of the Messiahs… I regarded you as a great role model for the younger believers, someone they should aspire to be like… but now, you are nothing to me but a small fly needing to be squished...”  
The Helljack’s heart palpitated as he gulped, not breaking eye contact from The Grand Highblood.  
“What are you gonna doooo? Kiiiiiill meeeee?” The Helljack cackled, staring daggers into the larger troll.  
The Grand Highblood chuckled, his low voice making the room rumble.  
“Oh no. That’s too easy and boring… instead, we are gonna have fun with your pet. How do you feel about watching her being battered until she’s beyond recognizable Jackie?”  
The Helljack’s heart stopped,his pupils narrowing as if they were fleeing from the expanding whites of his eyes. The Grand Highblood emerged from the darkness, yanking a chain that was wrapped around Helljack’s neck and turned him to face what appeared to be a two way mirror, the Helljack on the side able to see into a dark room that was empty… except for a dull outline of a small body. Something moved within that room, coming over to the mirror and waving hi. It was a seadweller, a sly smirk on his face. The seadweller circled around the smaller figure on the floor, crouching down and grabbing the back of it’s head, pulling back to reveal a face all too familiar to Helljack…

“S-Sizerm!? What- let her go! Don’t hurt her!” He snarled, eyes darting around the room to find some sort of escape. The Helljack writhed around, trying to break free of his restraints, but to no avail.

On the other side of the mirror, the small figure had been asleep. Her mouthcovered by a soft, purple cloth that could be seen as damp in a few places. With the room being lit a substantial amount, it was easy to see how her one arm was tied in on itself, bent and tied at the wrist. The rope around the thin wrist ducked under her armpit and back around, holding the two parts together. Her legs were in a different situation, having her ankles tied together and that being it. 

Soon after she was visible to Helljack, her eyes flicked open gradually as the drug used on her wore out. She was met with her own reflection staring back at her, reminding her that she only had one arm. It also reminded her that she should’ve pulled her hair back that morning, seeing how much of a mess it was. After getting over her own appearance, she spotted a large troll behind her. They held a bat of some sort, looking like it was made for combat instead of sports. That struck some fear in her gut as she reassessed the situation. She was tied up, in a room with minimal furniture and a strange troll circling her. She should be more concerned than she was, but she found it in her to remain calm. Helljack would surely be aware of this situation and come find her. Right? She sighed through the cloth, working to spit it out of her mouth. She soon succeeded, finding her words.  
“Hello? Mister— Miss?” Her voice was shaken, much like her state of mind. She should use her psionics, but she made a vow to herself not to after the chucklevoodoo incident. 

The Helljack gritted his teeth, jolting his body forwards and straining against the chains. His breathing became heavier as the chains tightened against his neck and torso.  
“Hngh, don’t hurt her!-Let her go!” The Helljack’s voice was hoarse as the restraints dug into his neck. “ Let her-hauk!” The Grand Highblood jerks Helljack’s head back with one violent yank of the chain.  
“Awww, is Jackie scared? Scared for your poor pet?”

Said poor pet has managed to get to her knees, head whipping around to watch the seadweller directly instead of through the mirror. What she doesn’t expect is for them to come up behind her and grab a fistful of her hair, pulling it back sharply before holding it in such a way that she faces the mirror again, eyes squinted in pain as she swallows her whimper. “Stop it…” 

Blood drained from The Helljack’s face as he faced Sizerm, looking directly into her fearful eyes. He had to get to her. They will kill her. He knows they will. She was in this mess because of him, was she not? He convulsed forwards, managing to break the chain keeping his feet locked together. He shot forwards, only to be stopped by a giant hand slamming down onto his back, claws digging into the back of his rib cage. The Helljack let out a small groan, chest heaving as the Grand Highblood yanked him upwards, forcing him to sit and watch.

Outside the room, Sizerm can hear faint thuds. She must be in a base of some sort, taken by indigos and given to higher up seadwellers in the military. She knew this person was a seadweller, she could never miss the fins. She looks up to them, and even now, she doesn’t fight this one. She may try to do so verbally, but she finds herself unable as the highblood slams her head down, making it look like she was bowing down.

It is revealed this highblood is one of the officers serving the Grand Highblood. His clothing is one of a high rank officer, decorated with gorgeous medals and badges. He held a cocky grin on his lips, his foot now pressing down on the yellowblood’s head. He twisted his foot down and the heel of his boot dug into her scalp. When he heard her cry for help, he reached with his hand to tap his ear, on the edge of laughter.  
“She’s so cute when she’s down on the ground like this. Want to see her perform any tricks for your little toy over there?” 

The Grand Highblood grinned impishly, and reached up to his ear.  
“I would love to see her do some tricks. What about you Jackie?” The Grand Highblood peered down at The Helljack, who growled in response, but couldn’t move.  
The Grand Highblood chuckled to himself, tapping his ear again.

“I want you to make her scream.”

“No!” The Helljack thrashed upwards with the Grand Highblood quickly grabbing the chain around Helljack’s neck and pushing him down, hunching him over. He used the other hand to grab a fistful of hair and force his head up, the Helljack huffing as his eyes locked with Sizerm’s who was unaware he was even there.

Finally, the seadweller let out a haughty laugh, sharp rows of teeth showing.  
“It would be a shame if something happened to her arm, hm?” He cooed, dropping his hand from his ear. He crouched down, foot still planted between the two sets of horns as he spat in the girl’s face. Using the heel of his boot, the highblood kicked her away before grabbing a horn to yank her right back. He flipped her onto her back, situating to sit on her chest. 

Siserm was so lost as to what was happening. Why was this even taking place? Each little shove and kick, she whimpered or gasped, not wanting the troll to have the pleasure of hearing her cry. She couldn’t hold much back when her arm was grabbed at the elbow, watching as it was slowly pushed back and back until it couldn’t any more. That’s when she felt a cold hand around her throat, squeezing tightly. It caused a shiver to run through her spine, a soft moan of something not pain oriented. It wasn’t pleasurable though, simply out of surprise. The cold feeling comforted her, reminded her of Helljack even though it was wrapped around her neck. Then, there was a searing pain in her shoulder, pulling her out of her thoughts. She regretted looking over, finding that her elbow was now flat against the floor next to her ear. It took a few seconds for her brain to tell her eyes to leak, let her yellow shaded tears fall as a scream ripped from her throat. Her head tossed back, body shaking slightly as she tried to register all that just happened. She prayed this was a dream, that she would wake up in the back of the church with Helljack by her side. She could wake up against his chest and hold one of his hands until he too, woke. It didn’t seem like a possibility, though. 

The Grand Highblood smiled, leaning forward to make sure that The Helljack was watching. His eyes were locked on Sizerm, unable to look away from shock. This couldn’t be happening. It can’t be real. He would never have let something happen like this. No. No. No.

“No. No! NO! Let- GO!” The Helljack howled, launching backwards in attempts to throw the Grand Highblood off him. The Grand Highblood growled, pushing his head back down, and forcefully digging his claws into his neck, making him whimper. 

“Stoooop.... Please! Hurt me instead.. Kill me eeveeeeeeeeeen! Don’t! Stooop him!” The Helljack pleaded, tears streaming down his face as he watched Sizerm helplessly.  
He resorted to the one last thing he could do. As he looked upwards, his eyes flared a deep purple, focusing on the seadweller. The Helljack’s voice echoed violently through his head as he locked onto the violeblood.

“Imagine being so pitiful that you had to pick on a fucking battery, one that even doesn’t have both her arms. Working for someone of a lower caste I see? How sad. I bet the empress is laughing at you right now, and all your peers must find it absolutely entertaining that you can’t even work for your own caste. How does it feel, being so pathetic and weak? Oh my, you are just a terrible seadweller. You are so incompetent and petty. Imagine taking up so much space but not living up to what you are expected to be. What a shame you useless piece of-”

“sTOP THAT.” The Grand Highblood slammed Helljack’s head into the floor, causing his nose to bleed. Helljack shrieked in pain, but forced himself to look up and back at the seadweller, refocusing himself.  
“You useless piece of shit! You unexcusable waste of space! You might as well bang your head against the mirror and slit your throat with the broken glass to end your miserable life! Do it you degenerate! DO ITTTTTTTT!” THe Helljack screamed aloud, not just in the chucklevoodoos.  
The Grand Highblood had enough and threw The Helljack forwards, who landed back first into the two way mirror hard.  
“You little shit. You’re gonna pay for that.” The Grand Highblood snarled, grabbing the Helljack by the throat and digging his claws into him. Helljack howled, thrashing around as the restraints constricted him from doing much.

“That’s right asshole, hurt me! Break my fucking neck for all I care! Do IT! DO IIIIIIIIIIIIT!” The Helljack screeched, the yellow of his eyes turning a saturated red. He lunged forward, biting at the Highblood’s neck like a deranged wolf. The Grand Highblood retaliated, striking Helljack in the head with his fist, knocking him out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

At first, the seadweller is thrown off his game by the voodoos. This causes him to let go of Sizerm’s arm, hearing a faint gasp of relief. As his eyes fill with a royal purple color, he listens to the voodoos within his head. What were these lies? It was total bullshit. He bared his teeth, snarling in the direction of the mirror. He knew this job was good pay if the Grand Highblood got what he wanted out of it. All he had to do was listen and do, he had no say as to what happened on the other side of the glass. He can’t control when he walks up to the mirror though, taking small, precise steps. Hardly a second later, the purple was gone. He gazed around the room, quickly touching the earpiece.  
“Sir, everything alright over there?” His words were rushed, though he controlled his look of panic. He had learned how long ago, and he wasn’t about to stop now.  
Just as the seadweller was speaking is when she registered who’s scream she heard. Sizerm went wide eyed, shooting up before crying out. Bad idea. She had no other hand to fix her arm, meaning she had to shake her shoulders until it either popped back or fell back down. She was going for the latter when she was kicked just below her ribs. She hiccuped, whimpering as she hit the floor again. “Stop i-it sssir, please! You have my ma-ate! Let mister Jack go!” She pleaded in such a soft voice. She sounded as weak as she looked.  
Her head was screaming at her to use her psionics, to crush this strong seadweller. She could do it with her psi. She knew it, but...she couldn’t. She couldn’t kill him like what she saw in the voodoos from The Comedian. She looked up to seadwellers! That would be a disgrace to hurt him. She shifted to lay on her back, knees falling open as her ankles stay attached by rope. She needed a break. It was too much- she knew Helljack was here. She wanted to see him- it had been so long. She was holding his hand in the city before this- why did this have to happen? She wanted him back. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Grand Highblood grunted in response, bringing a hand up to his ear.  
“I’m fine. Stay there. I have a new idea…blindfold the battery. I’ll be there soon. Be ready.” He grabbed The Helljack’s limp body by the neck, dragging the unconscious troll out of the room.  
Seconds later, he threw the door to the mirrored room open, walking in and hurled Helljack to the floor, his head hitting the cold hard ground first, followed by the rest of his body landing in an unnatural position, at least for a normal troll. His legs came up behind his head, two feet on either side of his head as he skid across the floor, eventually coming to stop. He groaned, eyes, slowly fluttering half open. Everything was an absolute blur as he tried to figure out where he was. It was still dark… was he in the same room? No… there were two other people here, their silhouettes fuzzy and bleary. His legs fell down to the floor as he tried to sit up, only to have his horn grabbed by the Grand Highblood and yank him upwards, forcing him to kneel over hunched in a sitting posture. He let out a low growl as the Grand Highblood forced him to look down at the floor.

Sizerm’s vision was cloudy as the door to the room opened. She could escape! Her hopes quickly faded as she heard a thud and the door slams shut. She sighed, slowly moving to sit up. She blinked a few times, struggling to rid of the foggy glass look in her vision- she really needed her goggles. It’s then that she saw Helljack, bloody at the face and hurt. She spotted the Grand Highblood right after, and she looked up at him.  
“You found him! Oh gog, mister Jack…” she moved over to his side, though hands were around her neck in a flash, stopping her from proceeding. She frowned, a bit lopsided as she looked up to the seadweller holding her.  
“Let go, let me hold him.” She hissed, though was smacked for her order.  
“Now why would I do that? I quite like what we have now, firecracker. No need to be so feisty!”  
Was that all this seadweller had to say? Disgusting. She whipped her head around and bit down on his arm, snarling at him. She didn’t like the sound of his hiss, nor when he cussed her out. She didn’t like being yelled at, let alone by someone she looked up to. She especially didn’t like the sound of his boot colliding with the side of her face. She was stunned, pushed off to the side as the side of her face seemingly went numb. Huh, she swore she could feel that a second ago. It took a moment before she spat out yellow blood and parts of various teeth, her fangs having bit down on her tongue. She wasn’t looking forward to separating them seconds from now.  
As she’s contemplating what to do, it finally goes black, the blood loss combined adrenaline giving up, shutting down her mind for a while. Only a few feet away, the seadweller cackles. He found this to be a gorgeous sight.  
“Serves her right, fucking mutt.” 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

What were they doing to her!? He couldn’t see a thing with his head forced down. All he heard was her hissing, her yelps. He writhed forwards, shaking the Grand Highblood’s grip lose, and slinked over to her, curling around Sizerm protectively, his teeth bared.  
“Dooooon’t touch her…” He rasped. “Please…”

“Awww, and what are you going to do weakling? Do you realize how small and puny you are? Even if I wasn’t here, my minion over there could easily pound you to a pulp.” The Grand Highblood taunted.

“The fact you had to tie me uuuup proves otherwise.” Wait, how did they even restrain him in the first place? What was he doing before…? Didn’t matter. He needed to get Sizerm out of here, but how? Hm…

The seadweller crouched down next to the pair when ‘minion’ was mentioned, his rows of sharp teeth showing off in their perfection. “Just because you were tied up doesn’t mean I can’t snap your next right now, especially after that little stunt you pulled with the voodoos. I should kill you for it! Buuuut...I enjoy this little fire spark here more. Her screams are just so adorable~” He cooed, kicking her limp arm for emphasis.  
Growling the Helljack launched forward, aiming at the Seadweller, but before he could even blink, the Grand Highblood delivered a swift blow to his stomach, knocking the wind out of him propelling him back to the ground.  
“Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. I don’t think you would want to do that friend.” The Grand Highblood sneered. “Remember who’s in the straight jacket.”

“Take it oooooooff of me then and see what’ll haaaappen, or are you too scaaaared?”  
“You are in no spot to demand such a thing.Do you have a fucking death wish?”  
The Helljack huffed in response, turning his focus to Sizerm. He headbutted her gently as he couldn’t use his arms, trying to wake her up.  
“Sizerm… c’mon wake up…” He whispered  
The Grand Highblood laughed. “Have fun trying to get her to wake up Jackie. My guy here fucked her up pretty bad.” The Grand Highblood chuckled. “But I won’t stop you for trying, even if you’ll fail, just how you failed to kill her.”

Helljack ignored the Grand Highblood, and opted to nuzzling his face into Sizerm’s side. “God, this is aaaaaaall my faaaauult…” He uttered.

The seadweller laughed, nudging the female away. He reached down and picked her up by the doubles horns, and dangled the small body above the clown’s head.  
“Aww, you want this? Fetch.” He grinned, taking a few steps before setting the limp body in the corner of the room. His legs carried him over to straddle the laughassassin’s chest and sit, staring down into his eyes.  
“I think I’ll keep this one for a while, feel free to mingle with sparky, maybe see if she’ll wake up before too long. Must’ve kicked her hard.” He never took his eyes off Helljack, finding his bloody features rather amusing. It’s what he gets for going against the empire and the blood system.  
“Rats like you deserve this treatment.” He spat, planting a firm punch across his face. 

The Helljack growled as that stupid seadweller took Sizerm away from him. He went to stand, only to be pushed back by the seadweller. His weight compressed on Helljack’s lungs, causing him to gasp for air.  
“You motherfu-Hrk!” The smaller male yelped as the seadweller’s fist hit his face. He growled, straining himself forwards to bite his attacker.

The Grand Highblood laughed. “Have fun with your new punching bag. I think I’ll take this one to the back room and let her watch the show from afar.” The giant grabbed sizerm by the horns and dragged her to the other room, locking the door behind him and throwing the female onto the floor in the middle of the room. He took a step back, watching through the double sided mirror as he waited for the battery to wake up.

It took quite a while, but eventually Sizerm woke, and with a bit of a startle too. She coughed up a bit more of her blood, groaning loudly. She lay on her back, legs splayed open and arm resting against her chest.  
“Misssssster Jack…?” She called out, slowly opening her eyes. She spotted the Grand Highblood, eyes widening in some sort of excited look. She had always looked up to him, having been one of the main people who enforced the law on Alternia. She gave a weak smile, coughing a bit more before sitting up.  
“H-Hello sir.” She spoke softly sounding weak as she started breathing a bit heavily as she found it harder and harder to do. She looked up to him, trying to maintain that contact. 

The Grand Highblood turned his attention to the smaller troll, and chuckled.”Why hello there lowblood. You awoke just in time for the show.” He motioned for her to look through the mirror as the Helljack recoiled from the spit. It caused the Grand Highblood to laugh, making the room rumble a bit. “I can’t believe that Jackie would just betray the empire like that, and all for a measly little battery…”

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

On the other hand, the seadweller got off the highblood’s chest, snarky grin still pulling at his lips.  
“What to do, what to do...should we have your little battery pick, or should I give you my worst? Hah! I don’t even know why I’m asking. Filthy shit like you shouldn’t receive choices. You lost that right when you went against the empire.” He spat in his face, getting a lovely ball of spit in his eye. He stood up, starting to walk small circles around him. Occasionally, he gave a swift kick to Helljack’s leg or gut, hoping to hear him beg for his battery, or to spare his life. He was in the hot spot now. 

“You’ll pay for that you motherfucker.” He rubbed his face against his shoulder in attempts to get the seadweller’s saliva out of his eye. He leaned upwards, sitting on his knees as he watched the violet blood circle around him. It made Helljack feel like a prey being trapped by a predator. He hated it, as it should be the other way around, with Helljack tearing at this guy’s throat, giving him the pain he deserved. The Helljack groaned with each kick, biting his lower lip to keep himself from yelling out in pain. He wasn’t gonna let this guy break him so easily, and most certainly not with Sizerm watching. He needed to stay strong for her, and somehow get the two of them out of here, but how? They were in separate rooms now!

It took a few more kicks before the seadweller noticed Helljack suppressing his noises. He shook his head, scolding him with a finger shaking back and forth like most jade bloods did to wrigglers. He grabbed the male’s lip between his thumb pad and index finger’s knuckle, pulling it down and away from his teeth. “Such lovely chompers, it would be a shame if they joined the lowblood’s fangs on the floor, hm?” He cooed, tugging Helljack’s lip roughly away before letting go and standing. This is when he grabbed the clown by his horns, dragging him to the mirror and pressing his face up against it. He picked his knee up and slammed it into the back of his neck, smirking down devilishly at the scene before him.  
“If you get a single drop of blood on my mirror, you’ll be licking it up, got it?” He asked, shoving his knee a bit harder against his neck for emphasis.

Sizerm looked over just as her mate’s face was smashed against the glass. She shuddered, looking over her shoulder so she didn’t have to watch. “Yeah, I’m a battery, im proud to be one. It’s not fair to punish him though, sir...he’s gone nothing wrong! Let him go, have me. I’m the one you want, don't you? I stepped out of line, I disobeyed the empire and took him away from his line of work. I know what I did wrong...he was just so nice to me- I couldn’t help it!” She protested, getting onto her knees to plead and beg. 

The Helljack restrained himself from biting at the seadweller’s hand, pulling away from his hand as soon as he let go. He gasped as the violet blood seized his horn, pinning his head to the mirror before promptly ramming his knee into it. He whimpered, pretty sure that his bottom teeth were knocked out of place. He let out another groan as the seadweller’s knee wedged into his neck.  
“I’ll be licking up your blood off your fucking corpse once i’m out of these chains you stupid fish,” He hissed, forcefully turning his head to the side so he could spit out his broken teeth.  
The Grand highblood laughed. “While I should kill you right now for being so petty, I won’t. Seeing your pain of you witnessing your shitty moirail getting his ass beaten is entertaining as hell. Besides, he’s the one getting punished. He didn’t finish his job in culling you, and instead just took your arm. He’s a laughsassin, trained to cull any target given to him, and he couldn’t bother with you. Not only that, but he treats you as an equal, something not allowed, that we’ve ingrained into his head all the way back in training. He was once such a highly respected man, but now, he gets to suffer as punishment for betraying the empire.” He went back to watching the Seadweller fuck around with Helljack, smirking like the devil with each yelp the laughsassin emitted.

Sizerm stayed quiet, fist balling up despite the awkward tied up position. She made a move to stand, ankles still tied up. As the highblood was looking at the glass, she used her psionics to slowly cut through the rope around her ankles. Once she’s through, she parts her legs, getting in a more stable stance. “And I love him. He’s my moirail! I helped him, and as narcissistic as it sounds, I’m probably the best thing that has ever happened to him!” She yelled, fighting off tears. She hated those yelps, she had only ever heard fake ones when she bit his finger playfully. They hurt her emotionally, those tears falling down soft, yet bruised cheeks.  
The seadweller on the other hand was laughing, stepping on Helljack’s chest.  
“Then let’s do that.” He uncataphlogued handcuffs and a knife, cutting open the straight jacket. Why open the sleeves when he could cut the fabric and his chest? Reveal that beautiful lower-blooded color. That’s exactly what he was. Lower. He was quick to flash step and cuff Helljack, hands above his head. He picked him up and put the chain between the cuffs on a hook, making him dangle enough that only his toes could touch the floor.  
“Better, Clownie?” 

“Fuck youuuuu…” The helljack scowled. He arched his back,trying to swing back, but because of how heavy the chains were, he was practically immobilized from the waist down, and with his arms restrained above his head, he could barely swivel around. Being on the shorter side of his caste was a huge disadvantage at the moment. He grunted, thrashing all over the place as best as he could. “You knooow that’s not what I meant!” the male snarled at the violet blood. “I will fuuuucking make you paaaay for this shit! You goddamned blobfish!”  
The Grand Highblood snickered at the marred laughsassin, appreciating the seadweller’s such creative idea of hanging him up. It reminded him of a punching bag, how broken he looked, and the violet-blood wasn’t even getting started. He flicked an ear at Sizerm’s words, but kept himself occupied with watching through the mirror for the most part. “So what if he’s your moirail? And ‘best thing that’s ever happened to him’ my ass. His ranking and high respect as a great laughsassin was the best thing that has ever happened to him, and he threw that shit away faster than he culled his lusus.” He sighed. “Such a beautiful sight to see…unfortunate you lowbloods don’t know our customs...”

Sizerm smirked, floating up. She began to cut away at the rope. Once through, she was hovering behind the Grand Highblood’s horns, psi wrapping around his neck. “Let my moirail go.” She growled, restricting his hands. She has never really been angry, putting up a fake idolized act around GHB. Yeah, she looked up to him, but that was her moirail over there. She couldn’t stand for not being next to him. 

The seadweller twirls his knife around, knowing the feisty battery wasn’t happy with the situation. Well, she’d have to enjoy watching the Helljack’s lovely chest get cut up. He stopped twirling the knife, bringing it up to the clown’s clavicle. He pressed it under the bone, watching as it pierced the skin and soon enough slipped under. He slowly began to twist the handle, watching as the blade stretched and cut through grey skin.  
“Imagine your little toy being in your place, feet off the ground just so I could reach her small body. Have her horns broken off in seconds, then maybe cut my sign into her breast. Wouldn’t you like seeing that? Someone else’s sign marking your lowblood. She could've even been your property if you did your damn job right, clown.” 

The Helljack screeched, shoulders convulsing forwards as he tried to push away from the blade, only to end up digging it deeper into his flesh. “Argh! You-fucker!” His voice cracked from the pain as he winced away. His chest heaved heavily. He had to stay strong for Sizerm. He couldn’t let her see how weak and feeble he seemed to this monster. He could never think of her in his place now, dangling helpless as her skin was skewered, her yellow blood running down her body dripping onto the floor, the cut in the shape of this high-blood scum’s sign… it infuriated him.  
“I’ll never let you anywhere near her again, eeeeever!” He hissed, trying to bite the seadweller’s hands, only to get a mouthful of air. “You piece of shit….” the male hissed.”Talk about not doing your job right. You should juuuust fucking kill meeeeeee, cause once I am ouuuuuut of this fucking jaaaaaaacket I am going to enjoy devouring your fleeeeeesh!”

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The seadweller rolled his eyes, bored with how dramatic the clown seemed to be acting.  
“At least the battery wasn’t this talkative, cod damn! Didn’t she teach you when to shut your mouth? It would’ve been the only useful thing to teach such a wriggler like you.” He complained, shoving the entirety of the blade under the bone. He slowly pulled it out after, a sadistic smile showing as he watched the purple blood fall, being a tad bit closer to indigo. It pleased him greatly, making him come up with a new idea. He brought the blade up to Helljack’s lips, coaxing them to part.  
“Clean it.” the obvious ‘or else’ hung over their heads as he watched closely, expecting to see his order done with no hesitation. 

The GRand Highblood’s hand twitched, restrained by Sizerm’s psi. He growled.  
“Even if I wanted to, I have no way of contacting my minion on the other side of the door, and what are you going to do about it, low-blood scum? You may have your psionics, but I don’t think you realize how fucking small you are compared to I…” It was true, that he couldn’t tell the seadweller to back down if he wanted to, considering he couldn’t reach up to his earpiece.  
Sizerm gave her own growl in response, though she never really meant it.  
“I could kill you right here.” No, she couldn’t.  
“If you don’t say EXACTLY as I wish, you will be dead, mister.” She grunts...she doesn’t mean it though. She couldn’t hurt a fly. Every time she threatens pain, her brain screams ‘No!’, and she knows her mind is right. She can’t do it. She’s just a battery, but her visions, and all the death in them, all caused by her using psi. She has the ability to kill, but not the guts; the nerve. She sighed shakily. Using her hand to reach out slowly, pressing to where she had seen the seadweller tap an earpiece when she was in the other room. It hurt so much to move her arm, to even think about moving her arm. It must’ve popped out of place, or even tore in a place or two. She pushed the pain aside in her mind, the adrenaline could deal with it.  
“You know what to say.” She deadpanned, holding the button warily. She’d have to let go in a jiffy if he started saying something else, but she didn’t think she’d be able to move that fast. She was distracted, her psionic bonds easier to break than normal. This didn’t phase her as she used some to aid her arm, it feeling heavy and hard to move. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Helljack howled, biting his lip as he felt the blade hit his bone, convulsing until the chain keeping him suspended broke and he hit the floor with a gigantic thud. He groaned, purple blood gushing from his chest, and with his arms now free, grabbed his chest, trying to cover the wound. The male recoiled backwards as his mouth was thrust open, growling as the blade was thrust into his face. He resentfully complied, bitterly licking the blade clean of his own blood. He then threw his body back, then launched forwards, hitting the seadweller in the face. With his free arms, he hand walked over to the mirror, stumbling forwards. He yelped, realizing he probably worsened the deep cut. Oh well. He struggled so sit up, then started banging on the mirror in attempts to break it and get to Sizerm.  
The Grand Highblood snickered. He doubted that this measly little low-blood could ever really harm him. He was surprised that she actually was using her psionics. He looked at the laughsassin’s petty attempt to escape “Whatever you say, battery.” He cleared his throat, saying the next words as cold as ice.  
“Beat him to unconsciousness.”  
The Grand Highblood then moved around, breaking free of her psiis, his giant hand grabbing Sizerm by the throat and slamming her down to the floor. “You’re gonna have to watch him suffer through two black eyes if you seriously think you can overpower me, you shrimp.” He tightened his grip, blocking her airway.

Sizerm panicked when she heard those few words fall from the Grand Highblood’s lips, not being able to cut off the communication fast enough. She wasn’t exactly surprised when her advances failed and she was on the floor in seconds, gasping as the hit knocked all the air out of her lungs. She squealed, not registering that it would only waste what little oxygen she had available as her fragile neck was squeezed by the massive hand. Despite the pain in her arm, her hand reached up, curling her fingers around his wrist. she hardly managed to choke out a weak plea, only consisting of two words. “ple~ease, sir…” 

The large water-troll laughed at Helljack’s attempts to escape. Oh how lovely they were! He’s not going to succeed anytime soon, so there’s really no reason to stop him; until his instructor gave him a cold command. It was easy to carry out, and he got joy from it. With swift movements, the seadweller grabbed Helljack by a chunk of hair and yanked him back, easily grabbing his neck with his other hand. He lifted him off the ground by his neck, debating for a moment before slamming the clown’s body down. He brought his weapon back out, holding it against Jack’s jaw with the devil’s grin. He made a small cut just under his jaw then flipped the knife around, the metal blade in his hand. While it did cut his skin, he didn’t seem to register it as he used the handle to hit the clown’s cheek, tossing it a few feet aside to repeat the action with his fist. His own violet color got on Helljack’s face as he kept his strikes up, watching as cuts emerged as well as bruises. The beautiful swell of purple on the juggalo’s face was amazing, which gave the troll a new idea. Using bloody hands, he wrapped around Jack’s neck and squeezed, cutting off blood flow by pushing his thumbs next to his jugular. To make it easier on himself, he moved into a sitting position atop the poorly built chest belonging to the male beneath him. Not once did he let up on the choking, pleased to see his face turning more of that lovely purple shade from blood loss. He’d pass out soon enough, he was sure of it at this rate, weather it be from blood loss, or lack of blood flow, he didn’t care.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Grand Highblood chuckled at Sizerm’s weak pleas, digging his claws into her throat.  
“Don’t what? Kill you? Or kill your weakling of a fuckin’ moirail?”  
He forced her up, hand still around her neck at he stood up, walking over to the mirror. The giant pressed Sizerm’s face against the glass firmly, keeping her in place. “Look at him, Look at that pitiful excuse of a laughsassin! You turned him soft, and now you get to see this motherfucker suffer.” He laughed. “His pain, your misery, it’s all quite entertaining to watch and hear.”

Helljack screeched as the violet blood threw him backwards, gripping his head tight as he sent him into the floor. The male hissed as the blade was dragged against his skin, and growled.  
“Hngh! You fuck-hauk!” He whimpered as the seadweller hit him with the blunt end of the knife, and again with his fist. It grew harder for him to see, from the blood, the punches, or his eyes swelling, he didn’t know. The male yelped, punch after punch, the world becoming more blurry and unclear. He groaned as the violet blood moved to sit on his likely broken ribs, hissing from the pain. Cold hands seized his throat, thwarting him from breathing. He clawed at the seadweller’s arms, his face turning the brightest purple as his head felt light. His head dipped back, the world getting darker and darker as he felt himself growing weaker. He couldn’t give up now, he had to keep fighting...but… it’s so… dim…  
The Helljack convulsed one last time before he went limp, his arms falling to the floor. On the other side of the mirror, The Grand Highblood cackled.  
“Looks like your moirail won’t be waking up for some time, battery,” he sneered.

Sizerm cried in agony as she was forced to watch her mate suffer. She’s crying and she can’t help it. Crying and crying, her throat getting sore and using up what little hydration she had. Her psi flickered by her blood-shot eyes, fading away just to come back. She ended up shocking herself quite a few times with how shaken up she was from being choked and smushed against the glass, and on rare occasions, shocking the highblood as well. She didn’t mean to; she didn’t even mean to zap herself. She was so finicky and the panicked from the situation, her mental state thrown off wack.  
When her moirail finally took the fall and passed out, she closed her eyes, exhaling shakily. “P-Please stop mister…” she whimpered, voice weak and wavering. She couldn’t even do much, she was forced to watch as the Seadweller stood, leaving her moirail limp. She hated him.  
“What a shame, that was way too quick.” He complained, finger pressing the button on the com in his ear.He turned to the mirror, arms crossed as he looked forwards. He didn’t know exactly where the two trolls were in the other room, but either way he was letting them know they had his attention; he was ready. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Grand highblood dropped Sizerm on the ground, chuckling. That’s what she got for shocking him, stupid battery.  
“Oops.”  
He moved his hand up to his earpiece, ready to instruct the seadweller on what to do next.  
“Stay there. I’m bringing the battery back in there.” He then picked her up by the back of her shirt and dragged her to the mirrored room, and threw her next to Helljack’s unconscious body. “How long do you think he’ll be out? There’s only so much you can do with that sad excuse for a battery.” He asked the violet-blood, peering down at the male, then turning to Sizerm. “It’s your fucking fault, you lowblood scum. It’s your fault he’s the way he is. He was the perfect follower, the most elite laughsassin alive, and now, not only is he the complete opposite of a perfect believer in the mirthful motherfucking messiahs, but it’s time for him to expire. I have no use for a rebellious and battered caste-ignorant dotard. I don’t even know why I should keep you. Your psiionics are as weak as a rust-blooded wriggler missing their eyesight and hearing. I should probably just kill you right here, right now. However… you may still be of use to the empire somehow… maybe as a maid like rust-bloods, or a servant, or toy… the options are unless when you think of it. You may even be a worthy sacrifice to the Mirthful Messiahs. Yes, that works… for your crimes of conditioning, and tainting of a member of the church, you will be sent to death, given to the God full of mirthful merriment…” The Grand Highblood let out a pleased cackle that shook the room.

“I'm not weak! I can handle anything you throw at me, mister!” She denied, pulling her moirail up to lay across her lap. Her hand weakly pressed against his cheek, pressing half-there paps to his bruised skin. She couldn’t give up hope on him; he wouldn’t for her.  
“As touching as this reunion is, we have business to do!” The seadweller cheerfully called, grinning devilishly at The GHB.  
“He should be kicking in no more than an hour. Feel free to kick him some and maybe make it sooner, yeah? You know how short my attention span is. This little battery can hardly hold it.” He spun on his heel, going to retrieve his dirtied blade. Once the weapon was sheathed once again, he turned to find the yellow blood pressing against Helljack’s wound.  
“That won’t help, sparky. Just like it wouldn’t for you; you’re lucky that clown traded places with you, or else you’d be dead on the floor where you lay,” he threatened, grin having never left his lips. He began thinking over what the Grand Highblood said. Sizerm could be a maid, a servant, or a toy. The latter was the only thing they could do in this bland room; maybe they could decorate the walls in something other than the fool’s blood. Might be a lovely time waster. 

“Well, why don’t we have a little bit of some fun with that ankle-biter, eh?” The Grand Highblood snickered. “We have time, do we not?”  
The Helljack was barely conscious, barely able to comprehend what was going on. He let out a soft, almost unnoticeable melancholic honk as his moirail caressed his battered face, his eyes fluttered half open at her touch. “S-Si…?” he whispered faintly.  
“Oh, the fool’s awake. Unfortunate. We were about to have some fun.” The Grand highblood said. He turned to the seadweller. “You know what? Take the battery and do whatever you please with her. I think it’s time to permanently make Jackie sleep. Wouldn’t want him to fuck anything up now…” He pushed Sizerm off Helljack and towards the seadweller before grabbing Helljack by the horn and started walking over to the corner.  
The yellowblood gasped when she saw her mate’s eyes open. She crooned softly, holding him close.  
“You’re doing so good Ell, purr a bit for me, it helps to heal.” She told him, not fighting much when they were pulled apart.  
“I won’t leave you, I promise.” She told herself, closing her eyes. She knew they were going to hurt him; he was going to die by that clown’s hands. She couldn’t stand for it, but she couldn’t even stand. All she could think about as the seadweller lifted her by the scruff was that her moirail was going to die. She’d be next, she was sure of it. She just hoped her mate died first; she knows how much he would hurt if he had to watch Sizerm die. The little firecracker had lost her spark; zoning out of reality and forgetting about the hands on her neck and hip. 

The Helljack grew more aware of the situation. Wait, what was that fish going to do to Sizerm? No, he can’t let that happen! He writhed around, but the Grand Highblood’s grip was too firm. That only left him with one more choice. He bent his head forwards with as much force as possible.

CRACK!!!

Helljack no longer had two horns. The one the Grand Highblood was holding was broken in two, the base still in tact with Helljack’s head and gushing out his purple blood rapidly, with the other still in the Grand Highblood’s grip. The Helljack started to charge at the seadweller, prepared to kill him, or at the very most keep him from hurting Sizerm any more.

The loud snap brought her back quick enough, eyes opening to see blood dripping from Helljack, more than she was used to seeing by now. His horn...poor thing.  
“Stop it, Ell. It’s no use.” She calls out, sighing heavily. She presses one of The seadweller’s hands off her hip, only to be smacked for it. She didn’t like being touched in such a way, but she couldn’t do much about it. 

“You’re lucky I don’t kill you now. You deserve it, yes, but why end the fun he peers down at her, smirking. He lets go of her neck to hold her connected horns instead, jiggling her up and down like dice hanging from a car mirror.  
“I should tear you up, maybe race GHB to see who dies first! I sure do hope it’s you, sparky, it’ll mean you’re weaker, and maybe I’ll get some extra cash out of killing you first!” He smirked, tilting Sizerm’s head up. He wedged his own leg between the battery’s, pressing her against the wall, making it easier to hold her up. 

“Yeah, you’re right, huh mister. Do it, break me.” Sizerm smiled, almost a triumphant look. Like she succeeded. She was being useful to the highbloods right now, it’s all she’s ever wanted. She’d be happy to die by their hand, if it brought them joy.  
“Just…don’t make my moirail watch.” 

How could his moirail be so hopeless? He couldn’t let her give up like that, let alone die! He writhed away from the Grand Highblood as he tried to grab him again.

The Helljack, running on pure adrenaline, didn’t hear the thundering giant behind him as he extended his arms and dug his claws into the seadweller’s shoulders, locking his legs around his abdomen, and launching back and pulling the violet-blood off of Sizerm. His motives weren’t to hurt the seadweller, as he was in too weak of a state to do much, rather, he just needed to give Sizerm enough time to escape.  
“Go! Get away!” He screamed at Sizerm as the Grand Highblood came behind him, pulling at his other horn and trying to yank him off of theseadweller. Helljack instead jerked his head, breaking his other horn as well. He jabbed his claws further into the violetbood for more grip as the Grand highblood latched a hand onto his own shoulder. At this point he didn’t even register the pain as the Grand Highblood tore his arm off, muscle and bone visible. When he finally did, he let out an ear piercing screech, with the Grand Highblood throwing the dismembered arm around his neck and cutting off his airway.  
“Why you choking yourself, Jackie?” The Grand Highblood taunted.  
The Helljack gasped as his free hand Broke away from the seadweller, but still held on tight with his legs as much as he could. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. It was his own horn. The GRand Highblood impaled Helljack with the horn he broke off the first time. He howled, free arm scrambling to remove it from his stomach, only to have the Grand Highblood drive it further into him, and it came shooting out of his back, hitting an artery and causing blood to flow out like a fountain. He let out another cry as his body collapsed off of the seadweller, his whole body going limp. He weakly grabbed for the horn again as the GRand Highblood grabbed the second one and jammed it into his leg, causing the Helljack to give out one last yelp as his head lolled back. The GRand Highblood, his grip still tight on his shoulder, threw the Helljack back against a wall, the horn through his abdomen lodging into the wall. His head fell forwards as he coughed up blood. For every time he blinked, the world became more dark and blurry, the adrenaline slowly wearing off of him. No, no! He had to make sure Sizerm got away, but he could barely see anything except two large figures which of course had to be the Grand Highblood and the Violet-blood…  
The Seadweller finds himself bewildered, yet manages to still laugh. “ Jackie! So nice of you to join us again!” He commented after having dropped the yellow-blood. He was out of sight of the clown, as he looked over his shoulder to see the crazed laughssassin. That’s what he was at this point; crazed to the point of insanity. They had broken him, what a relief! He listens as he’s pulled around by the Grand Highblood, cackling at his misery. His focus turns fully to Helljack; there’s not much the battery can do anyway other than run a few yards and collapse, most likely dying there as well. 

Said battery watches in horror. Her moirail said to run…she didn’t have it in her. She opened the door to escape, her head still poking in and watching her mate. She’d be scarred for life, as short as it would be at this rate. He was a goner, much like herself. She didn’t leave until his leg was impaled, whimpers leaving her throat. That’s when she finally shut the door, running as fast as her small, battered legs could stand for. Her arm hung useless at her side, doing nothing to help until she willed it to. Her used her weaker psionics to search the halls, find the escape. Where was it, damnit?! Was she even above ground??  
Her question is soon answered as her psi flings open a heavy metal door, and she makes her way over. She’s in an alleyway, it seems. She begins walking instead of running, adrenaline wearing down. She felt the pain of what had happened to her, the Alternian moon staring down and laughing at her weak form. It had every right to, though. She looked absolutely pathetic, sweater torn and blood all over her clothing and skin. And…Mister Helljack’s color was on her. She began to break down at the thought; he was gone. She’d never see him again. This hits her as she steps out into the street, bustling much less than normal as it was midnight. She passes out there, weak figure hitting the concrete with a displeasing smack. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A tall figure happens to witness this scene. What a pretty little yellowblood, dropping like she was dead. They’d have to pick her up, add her to the collection. She would make a pretty addition; much better than the rare lime he picked up the other day, what a stubborn little one. Back on track! Chop chop. They do exactly as planned, picking up the name-less psychic and tossing her over their shoulder, beginning to walk to their hive. Who is this troll?

⇒ Name yourself.


End file.
